BYAKKO -A Reason To Live-
by atarek0097
Summary: Meeting that person allowed your life to change, Or changing your way of living let you meet that person. Living a new life discarding his old-self. Is Miyamura's life gonna continue in peace or his own past will seek his way to pull him back as the best Underground Boxer feared by many known as BYAKKO
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE -_** **I wrote the story in such a short** **time**. **I didn't consider it will create such a conflict between my characters' thoughts. the feeling rising from each one of them & how they act based on their believes is truly intriguing my mind whenever I read it again.. READ about a kid trying a new life after his believes had crumbled.. how MIYAMURA will live when he finds new reason to live for.. funny, action, drama, thriller story**

* * *

 ** _In Some Shabby Alley, Drenched Under The Rain,_**

A 14 years old boy beaten up to bulb kept standing up alone in face of a gang. The leader -young blond man around 18- walked to him

"what do you want ?"

"I.. Wanna Be Strong"

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"My name is Miya..."

 _"_ _Miyamura_... Miyamura-kun" a teacher is calling for the sleeping student in the class. Miyamura woke up wiping his drool fixing his spectacles "what!" He called groggily rubbing his eyes

"Can you get me the range of X in this problem?"

The -simple facial characteristic- boy looked down in shame "Sorry,... I was.. Sleeping"

"Really! I didn't notice all your snoring" *students' laughs* "Pay more attention in class, You are already 17, you should held some responsibility...(Rrrrriiinngg) The Gong Rang

Okay class dismissed, Miyamura the council teacher wanna see you after school ,.. Again"

"Okay"

Another 2 girls sitting during the lunch break... The blond short hair girl called the other "Hey _Hori_ , Will you come with us, Me & Takako will hang out after school?"

The other girl -long blond hair, brown eyes , strong personality, Caring character, Responsible girl- responded hesitantly "Sorry, Yuki. I had to go to that place with Mom after school"

"What! Again, if you keep doing that. You'll be like that Miyamura"

"What's with him?"

"His black hair is long & silky. Its damn hot today & He is wearing long sleeves, He is like that all the times, He is so hiding sth."

"I don't see anything wrong with him?"

"C'mon, He is so shady guy. He always fails his exams. He is a neat or an otaku ! Hhhh"

"What's your problem with him?"

"Its not him, Hori. Its you, You have to hang out more... Okay not today but You have to come next time"

Hori smiled reluctantly.. She returned home, changed quickly, tied her hair in a bun style and began doing the house cores talking to herself

"Yes Hori, That's better, you can't finish your work if you went out playing, I've to help Mom. Sota !.. oh, I forgot I should bring him from school..."

(Clang) Door opens a little kid around 7 years old came with another young Shounen, the little boy called " Onee-chan" . Hori came from the kitchen calling "Sota you're ho_me!"

She saw his nose bleeds "What happened? Wait I'll get a handkerchief" the other Fellow was a so-hot good looking boy as tall as Hori or more few Cm. But with long black silky missy hair, with lots of pins in his ears & nose said quietly "Okay, I'll go now"

She looked up startled [Damn, I totally forget about that person here] and when he was about to go Sota grabbed his black shirt sobbing "Onii-san, don't leave"

"Eh..!"

Hori stood & bowed "Please come in. I too wanna thank you"

The young shounen sat drinking his rewarded juice.

"Thanks a lot for bringing my little brother home" Hori said

"Ah, He just fell after being chased by a dog, Sota... Sota is terrific, He told me his full name where he lives" The young man smiled quietly

"Hhhh, but he is always so troublesome"

"Anyway, you're just amazing. I can't believe you do all the housework by yourself, Hori-san"

"Ah, that's nothing..._ HUHH ?!" The girl startled for a sec. & stood in surprise

"You're Hori-san from class 3, Right?"

"Yeah, I'm Hori from class 3. Are you from my... school?"

"I'm you class mate: _Miyamura"_ he stated bluntly

"Eehhh!"

Next day at school, Hori is so remorseful, Looking at Miyamura then hides her face under her book... Yuki called her "What's wrong with you? " but Hori was talking to herself looking in confusion "That's not Miyamura's Image in my head, He... he knows what I look like at home... Hey Hori, Just go & Talk with him"

"Hori, where are you going?" Yuki asked but Hori was in another world of her own

Outside, after classes Hori was talking to Miyamura

Miyamura said loudly "what! You are inviting me to your home again?"

"Its Sota. He wants to play with you again"

"Are you sure! what about your parents?"

"Mom is always late and father... *She smiled sadly* is on business travel"

He looked down with desperate smile which Make Hori asks

"What's it?"

"I'm surprised !"

"By what?"

"You came & talked to me, I thought you would be eluding me"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cuz you saw that side of me" he said looking away in shame

She confronted him seriously "yeah, I still feel little awkward, I was surprised. You look totally different outside school, But we are both in this boat together so I've no reason to elude you" Miyamura blushed for a sec.

At her home Sota is playing with Miyamura, While Hori is preparing dinner, Hori asked "why were you late today?!"

"Ah, I ran into that girl ... you call Yu-chan"

"Yuki !" Hori stopped for a sec., sitting with'em she said hesitantly "She's Yuki, Did she see you.. like that?" –his outrageous hot look- She meant

"Yes. But we just ran by each other, we didn't talk. She may didn't notice me"

"Really... I guess I... don't want others to see this side of Miyamura... Ah. Forget what I said" Hori stood up & escaped to the kitchen in shyness

Sota to Miyamura "Onii-san, why did you stop playing?"

Miyamura called her "Hori-san... _In fact, the way you look now, and the fact you are good at cooking, Speak loudly, Get mad easily, your bun hair casual style at home, Your tough muscles_"_

 _"_ _Okay, I got it" she shouted in embarrassment_

 _"_ _I don't wanna others see that either.. how should I say.. I think this time we share belongs only to us_ "

She blushed a bit then asked "how many pins you have?"

"9"

"Whaaat! That's too much" she yelled startled

"Yeah, my M.. Mom said that, too" He smiled sadly as he closed his eyes, Showing his Fake smile again

* * *

 **Feel Free to review.. I'll be happy to read any criticizing.. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**.. **_Confession_**

* * *

After few more times... Miyamura became more & more acquainted to Hori's residence.

At the school "Hori, The new shop will open soon. We should hang out there" Yuki invited Hori

"Sorry, Yu-chan" She left laughing "I had to... bring Sota from school.. another time"

At Home

"Hori-san, Why didn't you go with your friends? They were at that new shop" Miyamura said

"Ah I heard It has delicious Ice-cream, But I can't. I had to take care of the house & Sota, He always relies on me he rarely call Mom, So I have to work hard... Ah I'm boring you again" She walked to the kitchen leaving Miyamura gazing at her back thinking about her words

On The Weekend, Hori is shopping with her Bun hair style she stood in front of the new Shop

"Wow, It really opened.. ah that's bad" Yuki & 2 girls were eating some Ice-cream inside. Hori gazed sadly [I wanna try some, too but I had to return early to make lunch to Sota] She returned to see someone at her Door She called "Miyamura What're you doing here?"

"I brought some Ice cream"

She looked sad then laughed "Thanks Miyamura. I'm sure Sota would like them"

"They are not for Sota. They are for you"

"Eh! For me !"

"You've been working hard, I know that; I always watch you... see you" he turned

"Miyamura, Tha_Thanks" joyfully called the happy girl

He turned back smiling trustfully "That's my line, Thanks"

[That's the first time he smiles like that] Hori's mind was on clouds that night

* * *

In class A girl calling "Hori-san, let me borrow your notes please"

"Okay but you buy lunch"

"Hai"

Miyamura is looking at the scene from one corner in the class then a – green haired nice, caring and lively boy as tall as Miyamura- came & stood by him watching the sky from the window beside him

"Very popular, right?"

"Eh!" Miyamura said in surprise

"I mean Hori-san"

"Ah.. yeah" [that's weird, Kazama-san never talked to me before]

"Lately you two been so close"

"Ah.. not rea..."

"Are you dating?"

"No. No"

"Right, You & Hori lives in 2 different worlds"

"... Yeah" he felt down

"She is so popular. She smells nice..." he looked away with slight red face

Miyamura looked to him "Kazama-san, Do you like Hori?"

Kazama turned to him blushing "What are you saying so Loud you Idiot?... what if!.. ?"

"Eh! Really !? That was a wild guess. That explains why you were staring at me when I was looking at Hori"

"You Idiot Stop teasing me!"

"I'm not. You like her. So ask her out?"

"I'm gonna kill you Miyamura, Ahh" Kazama sarcastically was running after Miyamura for teasing him.. They were laughing till another student called "Kazama. Karaoke tonight, Coming?!"

"Yeah" *He turned to Miyamura* "What about you, Miyamura!"

"Me! Really!"

"Yeah, we're friends"

Miyamura smiled Faintly "I'll come Thanks"

That night Miyamura walked to a pawn shop, opened the door, went to the second floor and slept in a small room...

A sharp voice called from out

"Where have you been?"

"Karaoke ... Friends"

"Really! I never thought you had any friends. Haha, I didn't see you hangout except with..."

"Zzzz"

"Ignoring me, Hahaha. Don't forget your mother's_"

"I'm tired, See you tomorrow"

Next day... "Hori, Where are you going?"

"Yuki, Did you see Miyamura?" Hori asked

Kazama was passing & said "I saw him this morning with some taller man with red hair... a gangster or sth.?"

"Where did they go?" Hori asked

"I don't know but Hori-san, Its just he doesn't talk so much, I thought you knew anything but he is secretive even to you" Kazama

"You should look out he might be dangerous" Yuki said

"MIYAMURA ISN'T LIKE THAT" She shouted in anger; grabbing Others' attention. She walked away. Kazama came running

"I'm sorry, Hori-san. I didn't mean to upset you"

"No its like what you said He.. never told me anything"

* * *

In Vast green grass-are & In front of a grave, Miyamura -is standing beside the red head man around 22- & called "Toru-Nii (older brother) Thanks... for coming with me"

"How is school? You haven't been hanging there in Shibuya" (skirts in Tokyo)

"I am good, Things are better.. than before"

"There is no before. We're Now **_New_**. But if that thing happened again, I'll make you remember the_ "

"... Can I stay here for longer!"

"Tssk, I'll go first..." Toru walked away muttering {Stop punishing yourself, You Idiot}

Miyamura sat beside the grave for mins then hours till the next morning, He kept sitting with sad face remembering

《"Miyamura, Are you home?" Mother's voice

"Yes"

"Its holiday today_"

"Sorry, I've that thing with my friends"

The mother looked depressed for a sec. then smiled to him

"Miyamura Don't push yourself for me. I'm fine the way we are. just both of us together"

"Sorry Mom. I wasn't listening"

"Nothing" the woman smiled warmly 》

Miyamura next to the grave held his chest in pain Trembling in agony trying to scream but couldn't... he stood up and left

That night It rained heavily

...

"Onee-chan, Is Onii-san coming today?" Sota asked as a habit

"I don't know"

"Are you mad on him! Did you get in fight?"

"No... but it may be" Kazama's word ringed in her head [He doesn't trust you]

(Dong Dong) Door's bell

Sota went & opened the door. Hori called from inside the Kitchen "Sota, who is there?"

"Onii-san is here"

Hori came with an angry look up on her face but it all faded when she saw that miserable look colouring his face, the sadness in his eyes, the weakness in his moves, his drenched expression, Soaked clothes. She ran worried

"Miyamura what happened?"

"Can I come in?"

"Come in & take a bath, you'll catch cold"

"Me too, me too" Sota jumped innocently

After the bath, Miyamura in a room drying himself While Sota is changing with the help of His sister

"Onee-chan When I grew up I wanna tattoo like Onii-san"

"Really! I don't think Mom will agree. Okay all done. wait here for dinner"

Hori knocked on a room "Miyamura, I'm coming"

She went in with some changes "that's my father's, wear them till yours dry"

"Thanks" giving her his back while sitting on the bed

"Are you feeling better!"

"Yeah, Hhhh.. Sota cheered me up"

"He also told me about some tattoos!"

Miyamura in sarcastic tone "That Traitor! even though he promised me"

Miyamura turned to show her some black scratches all over his well built body. Hori walked slowly & touched them She kept feeling his muscled body then looked at him with slight fear "These are not tattoos, They are_"

 **"** **I'm Home"** Outta the room a kind High-tone voice declared

The two teenagers in the closed room, startled while staring in each other's eyes

Hori "Mom!"

Miyamura "What!"

The teens came out The startled mother looked to Hori then smiled to Miyamura "Ah Hori would you buy me those recipes?"

"You're making carry! Yahoo" the girl left to the market

Miyamura bowed "Nice to meet you, I'm Miyamura Izumi"

"Izumi... that's a girl's name. Oh you must be Miyamura, Sota always talk about you, Thanks for always talking care of my children"

"Actually Its Hori-san is the strongest one here, She takes care of everything as its nothing. I really respect that about her" The woman looked to him surprised "Hori's father isn't here. He ran away with another woman long ago. Hori knew that but she always embraces her pain, She helps me a lot... I'm really lucky for having a girl like her That's the first time I say that but for some reason. I feel relieved for you being here with her. Thanks"

He looked down "That's my line"

Hori came "I'm home"

"Okay, Miyamura-kun stay for dinner"

Hori came towards him "what were you talking about?" Miyamura smiled "nothing"

At the dinner, The family is eating with Miyamura who sat slowly kept gazing at his food remembering

《"Miyamura, Dinner is ready"

"Sorry Mom I need to finish these problems then I will eat alone, you can eat first" The 13 years old Miyamura studying alone in his room

"...Okay" the woman's voice weakened "Miyamura, I need to tell you sth. I went to the Hospital tonight.."

"Sorry mother, I have to study hard to bring us more money, You don't have to worry..." 》

Then Miyamura's Mind took him back to a painful memory where He saw himself carrying a portrait of His deceased Mother thinking [Shouldn't I be with her .How couldn't I notice her illness...]

then tears came out running unstoppable.. while eating his dinner... the mother & Hori noticed, Sota asked "Onii-san, what's wrong?"

Miyamura kept eating greedily still crying in no voice "nothing sota. its just, the food... is so... delicious"

* * *

After they finished Miyamura left, Hori looked to her mother, Her mother Nodded "go"

Hori went after him till she stopped him at the grass hill by the river bank " _Miyamura_ " she called

He looked down giving her his back

"Where were you today?"

"... I went to see Mom"

"How is she ?"

"..ead.. "

"What !"

"She's gone"

-Gasp- Hori startled at him "I'm sorry" she tried to hold him but He shrugged away

"Miyamura, talk to me if It hurts, It... It drives me Mad.. seeing you like that" she shouted Continuing

"Tell me, Trust me. I'm your friend. I don't wanna see you like that.. let me help you. You always show that fake smile, you never opened your heart to me. Were you coming to my home everyday to just Play with Sota... yeah, right you helped me a lot But Do you think I'd let a stranger into my home to help me. I wanted to know you I wanted to... see you. I... always misses you *she walked slowly & clenched to his back*

 _I like you, Miyamura... Say something"_

He looked away "You can't. I'm... I'm a monster" he let go of her walking away leaving the startled girl alone

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this chapter got some romance in it.. well action is coming next chapter.. continue to see what kind of MONSTERs, Miyamura talked about


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3..**

* * *

Next day at school

"Hey, Hori what happened? You look down!"

"No.. I just. Hey Yu-chan Are you going to Karaoke tonight!?"

"YOU COMING!" The girl shouted in surprise

"Yeah, I wanna give it try & have some fun in a while"

After school, At Karaoke. Hori leaned at Yuki

"Hey Yuki, you said we're going to Karaoke but why these boys are here?"

Kazama & other 2 Boys were there with the 2 girls. All of them having fun singing loudly.

Yuki laughed "The more the merrier"

Kazama leant to Hori "Hori-san, you Okay!

You've been quite down since you came"

"I'm !"

"Did you talk to Miyamura!?"

Hori stood up & left the room, Kazama followed her.

Outta the room Kazama grabbed her hand "don't go, He is not worthy of you?"

"Why do you care ?"

 _"_ _Cuz I Like You, Hori-san"_

"Why...!"

"Cuz, I always watch you. Your silky blond hair, You caring character, your kind voice, your smile_"

"Stop, That's not me. You don't know the true me" the girl looked down in despair

"So show me"

 **"** **I only need Miyamura to see me"** Hori shouted in pain

Kazama let go of her hand & said "He rejected you, right?"

"No, He.. didn't answer"

"I think He is distancing himself from you_" (Ring Ring) Hori picked up her phone ignoring Kazama

"Sota is that you? What are you doing on Miyamura's phone?"

"Onii-san picked me up, when you didn't come"

"Ah, I totally forgot, Where are you now?"

"I'm at the Karaoke"

"What!" The little boy came out of the next room to see his sister's back in front of him he called "Onee-chan"

"What brought you here, Sota?" Hori asked running to him

"Onii-san came to our home & found me there but Onii-san's girlfriend brought us all here"

"Huh!" Hori with Kazama opened the door to see a girl clenching to Miyamura

"Hori-san !" Miyamura gasped

"Miyamura !"

A short black haired girl with miniskirt wearing deep red rouge and long eyelashes –dolling herself so much- sat and put her leg over the other saying coldly

"Who is She...?"

Miyamura tried to reach Hori but she flew out In shock. The black haired sexy girl grabbed his hand But Miyamura said "Sorry, _Yoshioka_ " and let go of her running after Hori

Outta the Karaoke "Hori-san, please wait" He reached her to explain

The Girl turned to him agitated "Miyamura! Ah.. Sorry about me being a bother.. & thanks for bringing Sota" She said while barely holding her tears Avoiding eye meeting. Miyamura held her strongly "Don't go, I have to tell you_" Hori let go of him "Sorry, Miyamura. But Stay Here.. away from me for a while" He couldn't follow her, just stood under the black sky drenched with guilt...

3 drunken dudes pushed the boy to the wall of the karaoke in the middle of the street "Hey you, you pumped into me 2 secs. Ago. you should apologize" one of the drunk dudes ordered picking up on him while the other grabbed his shirt

Miyamura looked down and took the first punch right in the face he didn't fall

"Hey you bastard. Have no manners!" The other hit his stomach.. people began gathering, Hori, Kazama came. Hori shouted "enough, someone help him" Kazama called "hey you, stop that"

One of the guys shouted

"My name is Koji, You better know it from now on" (Bang) He Punched Miyamura's face hard which made him fall. Miyamura's mouth began bleeding. They were about to leave but Miyamura stood up laughing sadly –as a mocking- "Hehh, Is that all you got?"

"You bastard"

Kazama said "Miyamura, you fool what he is doing provoking them like that?"

A Strong voice from behind "He just wants to feel"

Hori & Kazama turned to see the red head _Toru_ standing watching the absurd scene

Kazama gasped "You..?"

Hori asked "What do you mean?"

"He wants to feel like a human being, do you know the simplest feeling a human body can feel?"

Hori glimpsed the beaten up Miyamura's eyes. They were completely dead.. He was so giving up, doesn't want to fight back or do anything else. She turned quickly to Toru with wide-eyes realizing the answer

Toru sighted "Yes my dear, its **pain"**

 **"** **Bang"** everyone gasped when they broke some bear glass-bottle on the boy's head. Hori put her trembled hand on her mouth in shock, can't continue to watch.

Toru walked in slowly "That's enough"

Koji "And who the heck are you?" one of the men tried to lay his hand on Toru but Toru in one quick move held the boy's neck and raised his whole body in the air, slamming it on the floor. Koji rushed in just to receive a direct punch to the face knocked most of his teeth the other man tried to escape but Toru called smirking

"Stop, Who is gonna clean the trash?"

The man returned carrying his dudes and went running away

Hori went running to help Miyamura

Toru called "he just fainted, Can I leave him to you, Dear?"

Kazama and others took the boy while Hori went after Toru "Thanks,..."

"I'm Toru... Miyamura's older brother"

"Aniki!"

"Take care of him"

"Wait a min." She ran after him

"Can you please tell me ?"

"About?"

"Everything, anything. I just recogonized, I don't know anything about him? I want to know" the girl looked down continuing "Miyamura...-san is always nice to me. He helps me a lot but he has that sad look up on his face all the time even when he smile he pushes himself to fake his laugh" Hori still talking while Toru is getting surprised When She said "He cried heavily yesterday"

"He did!"

"Yeah, what happened to his mother? Can you tell me?"

Toru smiled "I think you would know soon"

* * *

Later...

Miyamura opened his eyes muttering adjusting his eyes to the light sensing a familiar feeling "Huh, Where I am?"

"You woke up? Thanks god"

"Hori-san, What are you doing here?"

"Huh! That's my house"

"Ah, sorry. I'll leave now" she grabbed him lightly treating his wounds & whispered quietly "I am sorry, Miyamura" looked down

She sighted "Sota & Mom went to my grandma's. You can stay here"

She stood up going to the kitchen but stopped when she heard Miyamura screaming quietly in pain " _Why... Why are you always like that? Why do you help me? Why you..? Ever since I began coming here I always wanna see more of you. I wanna know all of you. I am always happy being with you.. But I can't.. I can't let you..._

 _Sorry Hori-san, I won't be coming more_ " He left leaving Hori frozen by his words, couldn't run after him.

* * *

Miyamura kept walking till he stopped at the same grass hill by the river saying "If I told Her about what happened would she still accept me. Am I not allowed to be happy? Arrgghhh" And while he was screaming He sensed hands rounding him gently he turned "Hori-sa..! Yoshioka ?"

"Hori ! Might she be the one at the Karaoke? Ah yeah It was pleasing sight to see her running to your side after getting your ass beaten. Pathetic bastard"

"What do you want from me?" Miyamura asked looking away

The girl heeled up and kissed him forcefully he pushed her back disgusted "What the..!"

"That's right, you are not allowed to be happy, Miyamura the murderer, No... **BYAKKO** the murderer"

Miyamura felt Goosebumps over his whole body, He crossed his arms trembling in fear & with scared eyes fell on his knees staring at the ground

Yoshioka kept calling "you bastard, You left me alone in despair, Ran out after your mother's death. You are nothing, you have no one by your side & you'll always be like this"

"no.. I.. we are new"

"You really think so. Its just a matter of time till they know the One called _Byakko_ & No one will want you"

"What should I do?"

"Come Miyamura, Come I'll help you. I will always be here to comfort you" Miyamura reached his hand to go with her but the girl fell down when She saw Toru helping him up smiling "Here we go, Lets go home Miyamura"

Yoshioka was about to call him "Miyamura_" But she stopped when She received Toru's Gaze of threat. She thought [That Mad dog. Soon, I'll get rid of both of you]

"Now who should I call" She brought up Miyamura's phone from her pocket searching for Hori's Name then pressed Call

* * *

 **Girl's Fight next chapter with more ACTION & TRUTH is revealed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter.. 4**

* * *

Miyamura sitting in the Pawnshop, Toru came in & offered Drink some coffee quietly said "Miyamura Lets go somewhere else?"

Miyamura in shock dropped the cup from his hand but Toru grabbed it in like lightening reflex "Just joking"

Miyamura sighed in relief

"But what if I was serious?"

"I don't want to leave. You said it, right.. right! We can live here as new people" Miyamura answered weakly

"But You are peeping back, you are sinking low" shouted Toru

"I am not"

"Don't get near her again"

"Yoshioka isn't that bad" Miyamura said hesitantly

Toru shouted "I meant the other girl"

"Hori-san!"

"You will get her in danger"

" ... I want to be with her... I want to live by her I want her... I... like her"

"So get yourself together & solve your damn problems before I get mad"

Toru slammed the door & left The boy sinking in his own thoughts.

At a cafe near the River Hori is sitting with Yoshioka chatting

"You said your name was Yoshioka, Why do you have Miyamura's phone?!"

"No specific reason, what Miyamura owns, I own it, you knew why... Cuz Miyamura is mine"

"Just who are you?"

"His lover"

"You lie, you just selfish brat who wants him at your command. I saw you by the Karaoke watching from far, his condition didn't concern you"

"Hhhhh, I didn't interfere cuz he wanted to feel the pain. Miyamura is that weak coward crying as a dead body. He is the worthless type of trash"

Hori stood up in angry "How could you say such things?"

"Woah, you're pissed off, good... good. Don't tell me you love him"

Hori stopped for a moment then answered "... What If!"

"Don't bother yourself, He won't Return Back your feelings"

"...why is that?!"

"He is bonded to me, only me can help him"

Hori looked to her "Did you just bring me here just to brag about your relation? Really I don't know a lot about his past, But there is a time for me with Miyamura" Hori momently remembered Miyamura's words in her mind {I want to treasure this time that belongs only to us} Hori regained some courage and self trust "I shared time with Miyamura I saw him like you never knew"

Yoshioka stood up shouting "Why ever he would choose you even though we slept together" then left the girl shocked in her place

* * *

Miyamura didn't come to school for the next 2 days, Kazama walked to his crush and called "Hori-san, I got it... Miyamura's whereabouts"

"Okay lets go after school" Yuki said

"You too Yu-chan!

"That's What Friends for"

" Thank you"

After school on their way Hori turned to Kazama "Kazama-kun, you didn't have to come"

"No, these parts are becoming dangerous since this incident at the Karaoke, I have some of my friends saying that the gangs are looking for Miyamura & The red head that was with him that night"

"No way, Lets return back Hori. We might be in danger" Yuki said

"I will go in whether you with me or not" Hori said while knocking on the door of the Pawnshop

"Miyamura open the door, Its me & friend, we wanna see you. Why didn't you come to sch..." Hori called hard

The door opened to let them see Toru welcoming them in

After offering juices, Hori asked "Where is Miyamura-kun?"

"He went out since morning... "

"Really, okay we can come another time "Kazama said grabbing Yuki to leave. And at the door Hori told her mates "Sorry but I forgot sth. You can go first" Hori returned to Toru

"You came back... just like him"

"Huh!"

"You've to give up on Miyamura"

"I will never give up on him. He is weak, sad & poor child he needs my help, your help. He has to stop torturing himself..."

"It happens that you understand that kid far more than I thought. Miyamura had a hard childhood... His parents broke up at early age. His father took the older son & travelled out of the countries with another woman leaving Miyamura of the 13 years old protecting his sole mother. Miyamura thought that he had to be strong to protect his mother he studied very hard, went on part-times... till he believed in real strength... so he flipped on Menace. He stood against gangsters. He fought till we broke him but that damn kid. He still stood up requesting more. **Lee ping** ... was my henchman, introduced the boy to me. I took the boy and considered him my brother... He fought for me in _the Games of Nara"_

"What do You mean ... {for me} ?"

"He was called the Demonic White Tiger = **_BYAKKO_**?

 _He had un imaginary endurability. He was an amazing fighter. I was astonished by him"_

"How cruel! you used him for your benefits... "

"Don't feel sad yet, the worst past comes now.."

"One day Miyamura's Mother died from incurable Illness. She was having lots of side-effects but She couldn't tell Miyamura who wanted to be strong for her, to study hard for her to provide her a good life , to bring money For her to make her happy. But all of her just vanished landing the greatest blow to his mind... His world that he tried very hard to protect just crumbled to bits. His state got very bad"

"What happened next ?"

"The next fight Miyamura destroyed his opponent's Temple... *Toru pointed at the side of his skull* That part leads to death or in least cases like in Miyamura's. He sent his opponent in eternal Coma"

-Gasp- Hori held her breath looking horrified

Toru said "You know now, so please let go of him"

"How can I let go.. after all of that, I need to be by him ?"

"Miyamura is sinking right now, I'm sure he went to that girl"

"YOSHIOKA !"

"She was with him at school. She is like him. lost her father... but She is evil.. She selfishly care for herself, You met her before, Right. You know what I mean.. She just wanna drag him down to make sure he sees only her by his side"

"I know.. She just wanna him at any costs.. Where is he ?"

"Didn't you understand anything after what I told you?"

"I did. That's why I'm asking WHERE IS MIYAMURA?" She shouted.

* * *

 **In** **front** **of** **a L-DK residential rental building** , Hori is standing holding a piece of paper with that location... She went & knocked on specific room Yoshioka opened to see Hori at the door.

"What do you want? Do you wanna come in?"

Hori banged in violently the room to see Miyamura sleeping pitifully On the Sofa. She held a cup of water and threw it on up

Yoshioka shouted "What do you think yourself are doing?"

"Get away from me" Hori glared at her

Miyamura woke up to found himself being dragged outta the room by Hori He regained Conscious to see himself in a taxi sleeping at Hori's shoulder

When they returned their destiny, Toru received the slim drunken Kid

"Thanks Hori-san" Toru said

Hori replied "Don't thank me yet"

"Where are you going ?"

"To meet her"

Hori & Yoshioka sitting again at the Cafe

Hori shouted "Didn't I say let go of him"

"He is mine"

"He is Miyamura"

"He is a murderer, The Byakko"

"I knew... He destroyed his opponent life. But he is still punishing himself whenever he is with you. He remembers the past he needs to forgot. Don't you care about him"

"..hehehe, Care about him. Miyamura is just a pet to me. He will do whatever I ask him to"

"I won't allow you"

"You don't know anything about him..

{ a _legend from ashes rose to destroy whoever in his way}_

 _Have you seen him in the fights? If you want. Here you are"_ Yoshioka left her some tapes & walked away.

Hori returned home to see people like monsters in a cage fighting each other. they broke arms destroying Others' futures, crippling some. One of those Monster was Miyamura. Hori stopped the tape holding her breath trembling in fear from the possibility of watching him like that again.

* * *

 **What will Hori do after She found about Miyamura's dark past? Will she finally give up on him or..**

 **next chapter.. more characters revealed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter..5**

* * *

At the night in The Pawnshop, Miyamura woke up

"How did I get here?"

"She got you here"

Miyamura snapped "...Why?! DIDN'T YOU SAY LET GO OF HER?"

"She is so like you.. The More I Push, The Harder You Fought Back Again ... She doesn't wanna give up on you neither am I"

"Stop joking all of you. She is right, Yoshioka was right"

"Don't listen to that Bitch, She doesn't care about you"

"No one does. All of you are despising me"

Miyamura slammed his hands on the table in a moment of anger & broke it then disappeared. Toru sat "What shall I do? We should be together right now than ever.. since that Bastard began looking for Us"

Miyamura went drinking heavily then passed out at the grass hill.

Yoshioka found him and tried to approach her but Miyamura caught her neck before She start...

"You Bitch. Since You came and all the Misfortunes began"

"Let me go... you, Murderer" Miyamura trembled letting the girl's neck

"Whaaaa... Whaaaa *taking her breathes difficulty*

You empty shell, you will never be accepted. Why don't you just die"

She threw a piece of glass near him provoking him to kill himself. "I'll curse you forever"

She said and went running away calling someone on her phone "Its me"

A slaggy voice at the other side **"** _Did you find him_?"

"Yes, Come and kill them already"

"Hhhhh, You seem out of Breath. You played around even though I warned you"

"That asshole, He choked me"

"Wow, Toru did!"

"No, Miyamura"

 **"** **MIYAMURA"** the man's voice turned devilishly "Hhhhh, Even if he did. He will never fight again"

"Hear me **Ping** , You've to avenge **_kitani_** "

*Hung up*

On The other side of the Call. In **NARA – small country with population of 735,000-**

a blonde risen haired man with sly smile and sharp eyes & a big Snake Tattoo , calling his henchman

"Ryu, gather everyone, We go on a road trip tonight"

"Okay, **_SERPENT-sama"_**

* * *

Next day at school, After the 3rd period

Hori is wandering in the halls, Yuki called her -while Kazama is watching her sadly after she left him- "Where are you going?"

"... I'm looking for someone"

"Miyamura just came, He is at the council student" Kazama said while standing by Yuki

"Okay_"

Yuki grabbed her interrupting

"Stop it Hori, You can't force yourself on him"

"_ Ah, sorry. Talk to you later" Hori said avoiding her friend's eyes

Yuki didn't let go of her "No, Hori. There is no good being with him"

"You just don't understand him"

Some students kept staring at the argument then they began whispering when The protagonist appeared from behind So pitiful, so missy hair & in so bad shape

Hori went to Him "Miyamura, where have you been? Did you hear... that?"

Miyamura barely looked at her with his eyes which were almost hidden by his hair and said with bitter voice "She is right. No good being with... me"

"They are wrong, They don't know the real you.."

"AND YOU KNOW! Haa? Answer me"

"I watched the games, I saw the _Byakko"_

Miyamura heard this Word and shrugged away walking in fear holding his arms shakily . Watching the students' gazes despising him strangely, that's what he thought at him

Hori tried to search for him but It was the time for the next class. Miyamura didn't attend it...

After school, A Gang was waiting out of school calling for the black haired boy.

Hori came out fiercely "He is not here, Go away"

Koji leant to the leader "That's his girl, **_Ishikawa_** -san . She was with him last time"

The big man Ishikawa held the girl whispering "Call your boy, If you wanna Stay beautiful like that" *he caressed her face*

From the roof of the building the black haired boy looking at them in anger thinking

{ Am I wrong for letting her...

No that's the best way to protect her. You've to show her the real one. She has to understand. Those trashes, I'm gonna crush them up }

"Hey, here he is" Some students looking at Miyamura taking off his jacket- they could see the tattoos under his shirt, getting his sleeves up steadying for fight Hori ran to him

"You can't go back, they will hurt you..."

He ignored her... She shouted "I knew that you won't fight cuz You're afraid... afraid of yourself. You are always in pain from hurting those people. But It wasn't your fault"

"You still don't understand right, So let me Demonstrate you the real Monster of Nara"

Ishikawa glimpsed "Nara!"

Koji laughed while walking round him

"So you ca_" and before he continue anything, Miyamura knocked the man of his feet throwing him to crash in the wall like a piece of trash Miyamura held Koji to finish him up but he saw the blood from Koji's Head. Miyamura remembered a similar scene and let the boy's body in fear. The gangsters brought their weapons ready to fight but a shout from behind them stopped them

"MIYUMURA"

Miyamura looked at him asking for help "Toru Nii"

Ishikawa turned "Toru! *Then looked to Miyamura* Miyamura! Toru! Red hair. NO WAY"

"Ishikawa-san what now?"

"You fool"

Ishikawa came and bowed to Toru " ** _TENGU-sama_** , Long time no see"

"Don't call me that, kid. Its a name I've no longer any attachment to it"

"That's The Byakko, right?"

"Don't spread the word"

Miyamura stood up walking towards Hori then grabbed his Jacket

"Right now, I understand"

"That you are afraid to fight"

"Yeah, But that's not the real reason. Its like I'm empty. Its **What for ?"**

"Huh!"

"What do I fight for? Long ago, I fought to help my mother to protect my place in life but she died. Now, what do I fight for... What's important to me?"

Hori gasped from his words & retorted Blaming

"Am I Not Important to You?" Then she left Miyamura Moon-struck by her words.

Another man came "Ishikawa-san Who Are those people?"

"They are the **_Monsters Of Nara:_**

 **The Tengu** , Toru Hashirama. A mad dog who rather Bite than talk... his right Man **The Serpent** , Lee ping who is still operating at Nara forming his own gang, king of tricks and smart-ass man. Then last, The young **Byakko** , who never stayed down, He will stand even He Might die, an experienced fighter born from many gang fights..."

"Who would think They are wandering the Capital !"

"I don't know, But I think They're having their retirement vacation"

"Toru-Nii, Lets move" Miyamura said backing his luggage

"I searched for another place till that, Don't wander, There's.. Never mind.. Just Don't go anywhere"

* * *

 **Toru left home preparing for WAR. leaving Miyamura to finally make his final choice..**

 **last chapter.. soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter..**

 **The long waited clash.. finally here**

* * *

2 days later,

Yoshioka standing with Ping watching Hori from the other side of the street walking towards her home

"That's her ! The Byakko's new toy. You've to punish him Ping, that bastard He killed My Kitani"

The blond gangster looked to her "I never thought that a bitch like you would reach this level, Are you really that Jealous ?"

"Yes, I'm Jealous. You too are taking this so personally. Is it because they ditched you... at that operation"

"Tsk, That Kitani... always blabbing around with his mouth" Ping looked to his side "Ryu, get her"

"Hai"=(okay)

Ryu & Yoshioka tailed the girl to a narrow alley just to see Hori is standing behind Toru "...Toru-san!" Ryu gasped

"Ryu-kun! What a surprise? How've you been?"

"You disgust me talking very, very nice ! Since we took in that boy, You've changed"

"No, Its all thanks to him"

"Just get them already" Yoshioka shouted.. Ryu signalled to his gang, -around 20 thugs were standing behind him

Toru leant to his left-side "Dear, Tell Miyamura. PING in Town"

"What about you?"

"I'm fine.. Go" Toru slightly pushed the girl -to run away from the other side of the alley- while facing the gang.. He stood on his toes "Wow, All of you just for me. Oh, You make me blush..." then He shouted in anger "Ryu, Just leave while you can. Before I get mad"

"I always Knew the mad dog Toru Who can kill from his bite but add the numbers, You can't beat all of us. Get him" Ryu shouted...

"You're still naive as always, look around you"

Ryu looked around to see himself and his gang trapped in a narrow alley which they can't all gang up on Toru

Toru walked to them slowly muttering "That won't take long. who's first!"

"Arrgghhh" -Men's shouts-

* * *

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Miyamura opened his door to see Hori is out of breath saying "Ping.. in town"

"Huh!"

"Ping in town, He sent his men after Toru-san. You have to help him"

Miyamura's eyes widened as he just accepted her words he went dramatically fast, packaged his clothes went out grabbing Hori on his way but she shouted "where are we going?"

"Hiding, That's what we do"

"But Toru !"

"Toru is a monster of his own. He is on another murderous League, Levels above me, above everyone"

"What is he ?"

"He is The Tengu, _When He goes Mad, None can stop him._ What should I do now is to hide & He will find me later"

Hori stopped him from running saying loudly in the street "Till when You have to face them. That's what Toru meant, That's what I want"

"What is your business with me ?"

She got very angry & shouted very hard while crying

"Cuz I care about you, Cuz I love you, Cuz It hurts me most when I see you like that. Cuz... cuz" she got tired holding her chest in pain.

Miyamura held her strongly and grabbed her to a small corner in the street looked in her eyes

"Do you want me to fight even it ended by killing one of us?!"

"You are strong"

"I can't believe in myself.."

 _"_ _So Believe In Me Who Believes In you"_

He looked in her eyes and leant to her slowly, Hori clenched her hands strongly & closed her eyes... then she felt his lips kissing hers. She looked straight into his eyes to hear him "Wait a little longer"

Then he went to meet Ping at an old square in the old skirts of Shibuya

Hori standing from a high place looking at Miyamura shouting

"What is it you want, Ping?"

"Its **The Serpent**. Even you all discarded your past, I won't"

"Why don't you leave me? Have you give it a thought Ping. Would all of us still be like that If we just stopped this mess. I tried... Its nice going to school, having fun in karaoke, playing around kids, meeting someone special. That's what I really want"

"Of course I tried but It never worked, this world isn't that nice like you think, its like a grit of hell. You've to suffer in it & I'll make sure you suffer, like my brother Kitani whom you did"

"Don't do it, Ping"

"I SAID MY NAME IS **SERPENT** , release _Beast"_

A cage was set up, Miyamura had to fight a fierce fighter who is double his weight and taller than him

The fight began and Miyamura have been dodging his opponent's hits only Hori is looking in fear while Toru just came with Ishikawa -who helped him a little

"Toru-san!" Hori gasped "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I had some help"... Ping came near him. Both men and the girl are watching the fight from a high place having their conversation Ping said

"Long time no see,... Tengu"

"Call me what you want, I'm Toru"

"He will lose, he has been running away"

"Its seems, that you forgot how the Byakko Fights"

Hori looked to him questioning

Toru continued "He first measures his opponent's strength then the real fight begins"

"Of course I remember, After all It was me who introduced him to you But You Vanished & I had to lead the gang... But Beast always wins"

"Miyamura doesn't lose"

(Ohh) People applause as Beast kicked the Byakko hard in the face which led to heavy bleeding. Hori gasped "Miyamura!"

Beast roared like mad animal...Ping continued

"Beast is no ordinary man, When He takes his medics. He.. transforms"

Toru looked to him surprised "No way, For this low you've Sunk?"

"I told you I will do anything just to break you both"

"That's not the way we operate the fights , Ping"

"My name is Serpent" Ping shouted in anger

Hori went down near the cage to see Beast is holding Miyamura tensely about to break his arm

Miyamura is screaming from pain with face full of cuts. She shouted to Toru "Make them Stop, Make them stop" She stood near the cage crying agonizingly

Miyamura glimpsed her and fainted for a min in his opponent's lock

 **In this min.** _He remembered his days with his mother when he couldn't protect her. He wished to be there for her_.

Miyamura snapped insanely "I can't die here, I have to return back, I made a promise... I want to fulfil it" He turned aggressively in his opponent's lock to break his own arm just to get free. He turned 180 degree crashed beast's face with the back of his left fist then He sat on him punching his face deadly with his left muttering

" _I decided to Be the Villain to protect those Whom I loved"_

Toru began shouting "stop him, Before he kills him" He ran down to the cage while Ping is laughing madly "That's right, return to tour old self, Byakko. That's what I came for, turning a man into a monster"

But suddenly Hori screamed strongly "MIYAMURAAA"

Miyamura turned to her with firing eyes & Pale face stained with blood

She reached her hand through the cage bars calling

 _"_ _I knew you can't go back and change the past, But You can look to the future without making the same mistakes, That's why Its called the past to learn from it.. &_ _Remember Our Ticket to the Future is always Blank_ _"_

Miyamura stood holding his broken arm leaving the hurt Beast on the ground. But Beast muttered "I don't lose..." brought up a knife from hidden spot in the cage and ran -shouting- to kill Miyamura. But Miyamura barely dodged him. Switching his position and snatched the knife from him and was about to deliver the fatal stab But he glared at beast "I won; Cuz I'm strong So whenever You wanna fight again, I welcome you anytime"

Miyamura walked outta the cage, Toru looked to Ping from down moving his lips as he was telling him sth.

Ping realized his words {Do you remember the real Byakko, He fight to state his strength, not to murder someone. That's why we admired that Shounen}

Ping sighted in defeat

Miyamura looked to Hori smiling "I'm back"

She replied crying "From now on, you've to show me your real smile"

"Don't worry, There will be more to be shown from now on"

Ping walked to The hurt Tiger "You changed so much after you met her"

" _No, I didn't change because I met her... But I was able to meet her because I changed"_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Excuse me for mistakes and feel free to review..**

 **tune up.. I'll be posting more**


End file.
